Barkface
Barkface is a brown tom, with a short tail. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice When Fireheart and Graystripe are guiding WindClan home, after they had been driven out by Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader, Barkface receives a message from StarClan, saying an unnecessary death will occur. Later, during a battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, falls off a steep cliff while battling with Graystripe, thus completing the prophecy. Forest of Secrets Barkface is not seen in Forest of Secrets, only mentioned in the allegiances. Rising Storm Barkface is not seen in Rising Storm, only mentioned in the allegiances. A Dangerous Path Barkface is not seen in A Dangerous Path, only mentioned in the allegiances. The Darkest Hour Barkface helps heal cats during the battle with BloodClan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest Barkface is not seen in Firestar's Quest, only mentioned in the allegiances. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Barkface is now getting older, but he remains WindClan's medicine cat. Moonrise Barkface tells the other medicine cats why WindClan is starving; twolegs had been poisoning the rabbits, making them unsafe to eat. Dawn After Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat, dies, Barkface is the only remaining medicine cat from Into the Wild. Starlight Barkface is seen helping his frail leader, Tallstar, along with Onewhisker, a WindClan warrior. Later, while Tallstar is resting (Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker were with him), Barkface is seen collecting herbs. When he returns to check on his leader, he finds that Tallstar is dead. Twilight Barkface gratefully accepts help from Leafpool, when he did not have enough herbs to treat two WindClan elders, who were suffering from bellyaches. Sunset In Sunset, Barkface tells Leafpool how sorry he is to hear about Cinderpelt's death; apparently, Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, hadn't heard the news, and was utterly shocked after he hears about it. In the Power of Three Series The Sight Barkface takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. Later, Tallstar comes to Barkface in a dream, saying dogs will soon invade WindClan territory; it ended up that Jaypaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, was secretly listening to the conversation between the two cats. Dark River Barkface mentions that Morningflower, a WindClan elder, is strong again after contracting greencough; but Jaypaw can tell Barkface doesn't believe Morningflower's strength will last much longer. Outcast Barkface is not seen in Outcast, only mentioned in the allegiances. Eclipse While at the Moonpool, Barkface and Leafpool act extremely quiet, and tense; this is mainly due to how ThunderClan and WindClan are in a fierce dispute over prey. Long Shadows Barkface is present at Jayfeather's naming ceremony, and grunts, "Well done", as Jayfeather passes him. Sunrise Barkface is seen at the Moonpool, with his apprentice, Kestrelpaw. Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Fire and Ice Characters Category:Forest of Secrets Characters Category:Rising Storm Characters Category:A Dangerous Path Charcters Category:The Darkest Hour Characters Category:Firestar's Quest Characters Category:Midnight Characters Category:Moonrise Characters Category:Dawn Characters Category:Starlight Characters Category:Twilight Characters Category:Sunset Characters Category:The Sight Characters Category:Dark River Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Long Shadows Charcters Category:Sunrise Characters